


Mithril

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex may be helping the military industrial complex, but he has his personal reasons. Written for kink bingo prompt "Chastity devices".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithril

It wouldn't actually work. Lex is well aware of that. However, it is the idea, the meaning that counts. Superman can break through anything, but knowing that under his bright red booties Superman allows Lex to restrain him, well that's almost as exciting as if it actually worked in application. Lex sometimes wonders if anyone else knows. Of course, being a Big Blue Boyscout Superman isn't about to go around flashing people, however the League runs into enough clothes melting villians that Lex has to be smugly curious if Superman's had to explain himself to the others. Lex takes a moment to imagine their faces, Wonder Woman's consternation, Batman's, well not quite, surprise, when they see that Superman is Lex's. Lex hasn't asked and Superman hasn't said anything, but he can't help smirking at the scene his mind creates. It's a nice way to spend time when between meetings, and a good way to distract from plans of world domination.

Lex would be quite good at world domination, but Superman prefers to keep him to himself, and Lex is alright with that. The rest of the world will muddle on it's own, Lex gets the knowledge that Superman will be coming back to him tonight, he has the key after all. There is something to be said for alien technology as well. Lex had floated the idea of using kryptonite but neither of them really wanted that. Pain was all well and good, but even Lex saw the flaws in that plan, as well as the potential for distraction and creating weakness before lesser villians. Nobody got to lay a hand on Superman. Only Lex. So Lex had been inventing on the side. There was a possibility that the byproduct of all this would be very profitable to sell to the American military to further strengthen armored vehicles. That was what his budget said of the money allotted to his research labs to find a Superman strength substance. Of course, if he did put it on the market, armored transport vehicles carrying both money, and supervillians would be a lot more difficult for the league to deal with.

Lex had faith in Superman though. The man could get very inventive when pressed. Lex plays with a bit of the new fiber. It's cold and smooth sliding through is fingers, both metalic and supple. Lex wonders if Superman will laugh at him if he decides to market it as "Mithril", it does bear some resemblance to the shining mail of the Tolkien novel he read as a child (along with the all the history on Alexander and his father's suggested reading). Unlike mail it's all of apeace, and if set together correctly will form a seamless juncture. Lex slides it through his fingers, careful not to seal it there, and imagines wrapping it around Superman. Something perhaps strong enough to truly hold, and only Lex with the ability to coax it undone again.

The rest of the day is too slow, Lex waiting in anticipation for Superman to come striding in, to pick a fight, any excuse. However, he has to wait until the work hours are over, and through his typical "I'm working late" period before that particular rush of air alerts him that Superman has arrived. Lex has accomplished absolutely nothing, and still feels very pleased with himself.  
"Superman." He says, in acknowledgement. "How did the Leagues latest attempt at wiping out world crime fail?" Superman is by now used to Lex's phrasing, or perhaps just the sarcasm and flops into the chair on the other side of the desk.  
"Well, the Flash stubbed his toe going 80 miles per hour running innocents out of a burning building and probably broke it. Everyone's alive and we stopped several bank robberies and a bomb threat so I'd call it an averagely sucessful day."  
"Hmm." Lex allows.  
"And you. Did you cure cancer, or design faster than light spaceships?" Superman's smile is teasing, and Lex almost considers telling him about the FTL drive he's been working on in his spare, spare time. But there are more important things to attend to.

"No miraculous humanitarian breakthroughs. But I'm well on my way to helping the military industrial complex." Lex tosses the swath of 'Mithril' to Superman. Superman catches it without even looking. Lex sighs.  
"This is?"  
"Only the strongest substance known to man. It'll be great for reinforcing armored vehicles, and creating safe bunkers. Oh, and probably it could replace kevlar for lighter, more flexible protection. So I'm helping law enforcement everywhere." Lex's grin is shark-toothed. Superman raises an eyebrow and turns his laser vision on the scrap in his hand. Lex waits with baited breath. It sizzles a little but remains unharmed. Superman's expression shifts from curious to what almost looks like pleased.  
"If we give this to the metropolitan police department..." He is _such_ a boy scout. Lex gets up and stalks around the table.  
"I was thinking it might have other uses. Perhaps more personal ones?" He circles around behind Superman, running his hands across his chest and down to splay across his thighs. Superman's body is held rigidly, and is far too tall, but Lex hooks his chin over Superman's shoulder. He whispers suggestively, tapping absently with the fingers that now hold the fine strip of material.

Lex can't help being smug when he feels Superman swallow convulsively.  
"You like that idea?" Lex murmurs. "Because, you know you'd have to come back to me to take it off. You know I wouldn't give you the key. Not that there's an actual key. Or would that be too devious."  
"I'm sure I wouldn't want to stop your devious schemes. You might put your energy elsewhere." Superman's voice is a little breathless, though he's clearly trying to sound upstanding and righteous.  
"Mm, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Lex steps back. "But," he says in a much lighter, more casual tone. "It's not made yet. This." Lex waves the scrap in the air, "was just the test run. I'm sure we'll have tremendous fun forming it. But for now," Lex pockets the piece. The barely hidden disappointment on Superman's face is priceless. Lex can't help smiling. At the door he turns. "Well? You're not going to stand there like an idiot in my office all night are you?" Not that a panting, flushed, and frustrated Superman isn't a sight that makes Lex feel like a proper villain.  
"Right!" Superman starts forward, blurring for a second into super speed till he's beside Lex.  
"Eager one aren't you. We'll come on Hot-pants. Let's get you out of that suit." Lex gently takes Superman's hand, towing him in the direction of the bedroom. "We've got things to do."


End file.
